


experiment

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: He's still suppressing a smile until Spock says, “Captain, I deeply regret having displeased you. Can you not think of some way I may redeem myself?” and sinks to his knees in front of Jim to rub his cheek against Jim's cock through his pants, murmuring, “Please, Captain.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little thing I started a long time ago, like last year, and only just finished tonight. Can't believe I'm publicly putting my name to this...but... *shrug* Who needs shame when you have K/S!

“You've been-” Jim's lips twitch, and he has to fight with himself not to smile or laugh at how absurd he feels uttering a line that seems straight out of a low budget erotic vid. “You've been a very bad boy, Mr. Spock.”

The thing is, Spock is a scientist, and one of the requirements seems to be limitless curiosity. That doesn't end in the bedroom, and while Spock's willingness and even desire to try new things usually delights Jim, sometimes it just makes him feel silly. Like now. He figured that this was how he'd feel when Spock had first brought up the idea of roleplay.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, Spock standing in front of him at attention, both of them in uniform. 

He's still suppressing a smile until Spock says, “Captain, I deeply regret having displeased you. Can you not think of some way I may redeem myself?” and sinks to his knees in front of Jim to rub his cheek against Jim's cock through his pants, murmuring, “ _Please_ , Captain.”

Jim's mouth dries up and all he can do is stare down at Spock in disbelief. This has gone from amusing to actually turning him on shockingly fast. He should have known. Spock never does anything halfheartedly; whether it's a new experiment or trying a new kink in the bedroom, he gives it his all.

It doesn't throw him for long. He's always been known for thinking on his feet. “I think I can come up with something. On my lap, Commander.”

The use of his rank and the commanding tone Jim injects into his voice make Spock twitch. Considering that he hasn't even touched him yet, that's as good a sign as Jim could wish for that Spock has gotten into it, too.

Spock rises from the ground and settles himself over Jim's lap. Jim caresses him through his pants, squeezing his ass gently, and Spock turns his head back to meet Jim's eyes. He can read the consent there, the desire, and a sigh escapes him. How he loves Spock, at every moment, achingly.

But they were in the middle of something. He's supposed to be playing the role of stern commanding officer punishing his disobedient crew member. “If only you didn't make me resort to this, Mr. Spock,” he says with false regret, and delivers a small slap to Spock's ass. It's just a test, really, through a layer of clothing and with little force behind it, to help them both gauge how they feel about this new activity. If either of them shows any signs of not being into it, they'll switch to something else immediately.

Spock doesn't show any sign of wanting to stop. He relaxes and sinks further into Jim's lap, tilting his ass up minutely. Jim recognizes this for what it is, encouragement to keep going, insistence that he does, even, and grins. He slides a hand under Spock to his belly, pressing upwards to make it clear he wants Spock to lift enough to get his pants down. He does.

Jim pulls them down, pushes Spock's shirt up, and has to allow himself a moment to appreciate all that lovely bare skin revealed to him. It's better, somehow, because Spock's not naked. His shirt is shoved up to under his arms and his pants, around his thighs, restrict his movement and keep him from spreading his legs very far. That adds to the little scenario they're supposed to be acting out, making Jim feel like he's the one with all the power.

And yet, he's never felt so overwhelmed as when Spock is spread out in front of him, willingly submitting.

He strokes Spock's skin one last time before giving him another slap, a little harder than the first. Hard enough to feel, but never hard enough to cause any serious pain. That's not what this is about.

Spock evidently wasn't expecting it; he twitches and lets out a little gasp that feeds straight into Jim's arousal. He spanks Spock again, and again, alternating sides and loving the quiet moans he starts making.

With this vision in front of him it would be easy to forget that they're supposed to be roleplaying, that this is supposed to be a punishment. He remembers suddenly and pauses between hits to say, with false regret, “I wish you wouldn't drive me to this, Spock.”

Spock looks back over his shoulder at Jim. His face is faintly flushed with arousal. “I apologize, Captain. Do you feel that my punishment has been...sufficient?”

“I don't know. What do you think?” Jim gives Spock's ass another caress. His face isn't the only part of him flushing green with blood. He loves that difference, there have been times he's laid Spock down and spent half a night sucking marks into every inch of him, little spots of green when he takes his mouth away. Spock's ass is already turning green from where he's been spanked. 

“I believe that...” Spock drops his head down, turning shy the way he does sometimes when Jim makes him ask out loud for things he wants. “I believe my misdeed warrants more punishment.”

God. Spock wants _more._ Jim can oblige him, gladly. 

More is what he gives him, spanking him with an irregular rhythm so that when and where the next hit will land isn't easy to guess, occasionally delivering a (lighter) slap to the tender skin on the backs of Spock's thighs, mostly to his ass, until Spock is moaning Jim's name and rocking his hips against Jim's leg in time with the blows.

He stops when his hand is stinging. “Spock?”

“Jim...Jim...” Spock is rubbing against him, breathing heavily, fingers curled against the edge of the bed for leverage. 

“You're gorgeous like this, Spock.” Jim squeezes Spock's ass, shivers when Spock moans in pain but rocks harder against his leg. “Can't believe you let me see you like this.” 

Spock is so beautiful, and it feels pretty incredible, too, the way his belly rubs against Jim's cock through his pants. It's not enough to get him off, but it feels good, and Jim can wait. The physical sensation of orgasm seems less important compared to the fact that he has Spock in his lap, completely debauched and feeling so good.

“Jim, more,” Spock growls suddenly, grinding himself against Jim's thigh and pushing his ass up higher, clear encouragement and command all in one.

He doesn't need to be told twice. Jim reaches for the lube they had ready on the bed, slicks his fingers and spreads Spock open, gentle with his sore ass, but still savoring the way Spock hisses and thrusts even harder against him in response. 

All it takes is a single finger pushing into Spock's ass before Spock gasps and goes rigid, trembling, his hole squeezing around Jim's finger, and Jim feels the wetness on his leg letting him know Spock came.

Without a word he pulls Spock onto the bed and lays back with him, kissing him. While Spock catches his breath, Jim pulls his pants the rest of the way off so his movement isn't restricted anymore. He undresses down to his underwear while he's at it, then returns to Spock. 

Spock opens his eyes after a second and Jim's breath catches at the depth of love he can see in the way Spock looks at him. 

“I suppose that was a successful experiment, then,” he jokes, not drawing attention to the naked emotion Spock is displaying.

“I would agree, however, were it not yet concluded,” Spock answers, eyes flicking down to Jim's obvious arousal. He reaches out and rubs Jim's erection lightly through the fabric of his briefs, observing with interest the wet patch that forms. “Have I been punished to your satisfaction, Captain?”

The reverting back to the roleplay catches Jim off guard, but only for a second. “Yes, Commander, I think you've been thoroughly disciplined. What have you learned?”

Spock's lips twitch minutely. “It is my responsibility to please my commanding officer and to make sure he is fully satisfied.”

Jim groans at the words, then promptly makes even more noise when Spock tears his underwear off and takes his cock into his mouth, sucking fiercely and immediately taking Jim as deep as he can.

“Fuck! Spock!” His hips leap off the bed and he expects Spock to shove him back down, but instead he moans around Jim and allows it, squeezes Jim's thigh encouragingly. Spock wants him to fuck his mouth, and the realization gets Jim off shamefully fast, leaving him to shudder and spill, and Spock to swallow it all.

Spock presses a human kiss to Jim's thigh and then crawls back up to take Jim in his arms. They lay together, curled into each other's warmth, pure contentment radiating between them, Spock beginning to unconsciously make that rumble that can't be described as anything but a purr.

“Spock, you have the best ideas,” Jim says after a moment. “I felt ridiculous in the beginning, but it turned out to be incredible.”

Spock's purr gets louder, and then he huffs in amusement. “Perhaps you should have been the one receiving punishment for doubting my suggestion, Jim.”

Jim's eyes widen as he considers the possibilities. Then he begins to wonder what other ideas Spock might have going through his head at that very moment. 

What else might Spock have in store for him?


End file.
